Lovers that sing
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Who knew that naruto and sasuke would make a band together?
1. Chapter 1

Lovers that sing

Konichiwa, i'm bak and with a whole new set of songs that will be sung from naruto and sasuke's feelings. And srry if the title sucks i'll try to get a better title, till then deal with it!

summary- in this sequel to i got it from my papa, naruto's secret is told to everyone by a very talkative pink haired kunoichi who couldn't keep her little mouth shut! Now all his friends wanna hear him sing and sasuke isn't helping him at all. So if you think it's interesting then keep on reading!

Disclaimer- Hinatachan does not own naruto or any of these songs being used.

* * *

Naruto's secret

It was tues. in the afternoon and naruto was just on his way to ichiraku's when he saw a bunch of girls scrunched together crowding around a pink haired girl. He saw hinata hiding behind a tree blushing madly, he walked over to the group asking what was going on. All the girls stopped shouting and talking to look over at the confused blonde.

"NARUTO, IS IT TRUE YOU HAVE A BEAUTIFUL VOICE?" He heard ino shouting. He nodded slightly and all the girls screamed wildly and started to chase after the poor boy.

'Who the hell knew i could sing besides sasuke?' He thought as he ran behind a big huge boulder. All the girls that were chasing him went right past him and the boulder.

With a sigh of relief he ran off to the uchiha's mansion to ask what was going on. When he got there sasuke was preparing a snack for himself and was about to eat when he heard a loud banging noise coming from his door. With an angry grunt he got up and opened the old door.

"What is it now naruto?" Even if he did like the blonde he was still upset about getting interupted while eating.

"Did you tell all the girls that i can sing?"

"How the hell did they know?"

"I thought you would know something about it"

"Obviously i don't, wanna sing about it?"

"What for?"

"Your such a loser naruto, if you have feelings about this sing it out" What sasuke meant was 'Take some more clothing off for me naruto!'

Sasuke set the mic and dvd player up. Naruto thought about which song was best for him. When he was ready the music played and sasuke felt like he was watching his very own strip show.

Sasuke was happy on the inside when he saw naruto getting into the song while he sang.

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
Id love you to love me.  
Im beggin you to beg me.

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
Id love you to love me.  
Ill shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
Ill get home early from work if you say that you love me.

Didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin?  
Oh, didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin?  
Feelin all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin.  
Oh, didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin?

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
Id love you to love me.  
Im beggin you to beg me.  
Ill shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
Ill get home early from work if you say that you love me.

Naruto began taking his jacket off and his shirt. Sasuke quickly grabbed a couple of tissues from his pocket and prepared for another nosebleed.

Didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin?  
Oh, didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin?  
Feelin all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin.  
Oh, didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin?  
Feelin all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin.  
Oh, didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin?

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
Id love you to love me.  
Im beggin you to beg me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.

When it ended sasuke had at least 22 tissues sitting around him on the couch. Naruto laughed to himself.

"So you feel better after confessing your love to me again?"

"Do you feel better having another nosebleed?" Sasuke looked away.

"So were you the one that told the girls about my secret?"

"Who were they crowding around when you saw them?" Then it hit him.

"Sakura...she told everyone..." Sasuke just stared at the blonde.

"What are you gonna do about it then?" Naruto shrugged and sat next to him.

"Well...just so you know, you still owe me one"

"One what?"

"One more kiss" The blonde blushed deeply and stared at his feet.

Sasuke leaned closer to him to kiss him on the cheek but heard the door bell ringing. He cursed to himself quietly as he got up to open the door.

"umm...i-is n-naruto kun h-here?" It was the shy girl hinata asking for naruto. Sasuke shook his head. He knew the fan girls were around and that they had asked hinata to find out where naruto had gone to.

"Oh, ok bye then" She turned and walked away. Sasuke slammed the door and looked at naruto with hungry eyes. He would have his way with the blonde soon enough...

* * *

A/n: So how was it???good bad u let me kno and i'll get bak to u if i hav time...And ty to all who r reading! And i'll try to find good songs 


	2. friends can be annoying

Hey me is bak wit another chapter!!!!! After watching some yaoi moments at my school i knew i just had to write up another chapter

Warning!!- Contains swearing so if your too young stop reading and go bak now!

Disclaimer- I do not own naruto or the song used

* * *

Friends can be annoying-

"I DON'T WANT TO AND I DON'T CARE IF I GET PAID FOR IT I WON'T DO IT!" The blonde slammed his apartment door on kiba and a bunch of the kunoichi's. The poor boy didn't know how to deal with it, he didn't think he could take any more. Ever since the guys found out about naruto's

secret they were bugging him left right and centre about how you can make big money and getting alot of fans and being famous. He didn't want any of that but sasuke.

"Come on naruto just sing us one song?" Naruto sighed and opened the door again.

"One song but then thats it got it?" They all shook their heads, wrote on a piece of paper and gave it to naruto.

They all left all excited that the blonde was going to sing for them that night. Naruto shut the door and sat on one of the old sofas.

"Come by to the new music stage that was recently opened and we'll meet you there at four" He thought about the new stage.

'What new stage?' He never got caught up with anything that was new in the village.

Later that night he showed up looking cute. To sasuke anyways. He was wearing a long black t-shirt that said 'Go f yourself if you hate my singing'. He wore long, black, baggy pants that almost covered his shoes. He wore a black, leather collar and a studded bracelet on both his wrists.

He saw sasuke standing amongst the crowd as well as a bunch of his so called friends that peer pressured him into doing this. He walked out on the stage and all the girls that knew about naruto's secret screamed as if hell was taking over.

Sasuke almost got another big nosebleed from seeing his cute little blonde in those baggy clothes. Especially that collar that he was wearing looked so cute on him that sasuke felt like taking him right then and there on stage.

The music played...

4 Years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the Total Dicks  
All the Stuck-up Chicks  
So superficial, so immature

Then When you graduate,  
Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"  
This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over, Aw that's just great.

The Whole Damned World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money. Who gets the Honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did!  
And how did Mary Kate lose all that weight?  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!

And the only thing that matters,  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35

Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen  
Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback

Seen it all before  
I want my money back!

The Whole Damned World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's in the club and who's on the drugs  
Who's throwing up before they digest

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you still listen to the same shit you did back then

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

The Whole Damned World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money. Who gets the Honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same 3 friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Naruto got a glass of water from the curtain people and sat down on a backstage couch. Sasuke made his way through the crowd as did the rest of his friends to see the tuckered out blonde.

"Naruto-kun, t-that was a cool song"

"Thanks hinata-chan"

"Naruto why didn't you tell us sooner that you could sing" Asked sakura.

"I didn't want to"

"I guess i should tell my secret too since naruto already told his" Sasuke gave the blonde a smirk.

"What secret?"

"Well it's not one, it's actually two secrets"

"Well tell us already"

"One, i'm dating naruto and two, i can sing" He walked off in the direction of his house leaving a very stunned group of people.

"Well...i uhh gotta go" And the once before tired out blonde ran after sasuke.

"NOOOOOOO" Was all that sakura and ino could scream out.

At the uchiha manor naruto kept blushing like a little girl and sasuke was enjoying himself more than anyone could. He allowed naruto to sleep in his house for the night making up an excuse saying 'just so my fangirls don't grab you at all'. Naruto thinking he would be safe agreed to his proposal(a/n:not that kind of proposal)

Sasuke set up a small air mattress next to his bed. He grabbed naruto a pair of pajamas, the only pair he had was a girlyish set. He smirked as he thought of the blonde in his mind wearing the pjs. He laid them out on the mattress and got into his big large bed.

When the blonde was finished in the bathroom he found the pjs lying on the mattress and gave sasuke a questionable look.

"It was the only set i had that was the right size for you" Naruto sighed and went back into the bathroom and changed.

He came back out and in an instant just one glance at the blonde gave him a nosebleed. He had to turn the other way so he wouldn't have flashes of pictures going through his head. The blonde laid down on the big mattress and said g'night. Sasuke did the same and turned the light out.

All was ok until a certain uchiha couldn't take it anymore, his cute little blonde was sleeping on his floor wearing cute pjs. He got up from his large bed quietly and walked quietly over to where the blonde was sleeping.

'He looks so cute...' He said to himself.

Sasuke leaned over the sleeping blonde until their noses almost touched. He then...

* * *

A/n: Srry guys i couldn't resist to do a cliff hanger i just had to do that XD anyways...if u liked it plz review thnx to all those who did review on the last chap! 


	3. Sasuke reveals his voice

Yo, wuts happening...srry if i made sum ppl mad about the cliff hanger .' i really wanted to see wut every1 would say about it! Now for the moment u all been waiting for...

Warning- contains lemon or wutever its called-.- so if u hate yaoi get out!

Disclaimer- Hinatachan does not own naruto or any of the songs used...

* * *

Previously- _Sasuke leaned over the sleeping blonde until their noses almost touched._

* * *

Sasuke sings-

Sasuke's heart was beating ten times faster and his forehead was dripping with sweat. Naruto shot his eyes open real fast and gazed up at sasuke with a confused look. Sasuke jumped backwards and nearly had a heart attack. The blonde sat up still staring at the frightened boy.

"What are you doing up?" Sasuke restrained himself from jumping the boy.

"I...forget it just go back to sleep" He got into bed and turned the other way. The blonde felt guilty as if he had done something. He got up quietly from the air mattress and walked over to sasuke's bed.

"Is it all right if i sleep with you?" Sasuke's eyes shot open and his head quickly turned to look at the boy.

"ahh...sure" He sat up and moved over a bit. Naruto didn't look it but he was happy on the inside. He got under the blankets and started snuggling up to sasuke.

Naruto felt warm and safe and hoped it would never end. Sasuke nipped his ear. He kissed the side of the blonde's neck down to his collerbone. Naruto blushed each time he breathed against his skin. One of sasuke's hands pulled the blonde's shirt upwards and made it's way to one of the blonde's nipples.

Sasuke kissed down and down until he was at his stomach. Naruto was already starting to moan and getting hard.(a/n:u should kno wut that means) Sasuke pulled the pj pants down along with the underwear he was wearing. He smirked when he saw the blonde getting hard.

"Pleasse sasuke..." The blonde seemed to be mumbling but sasuke knew what he wanted and was starting to love where this was going.

"Say i am yours sasuke...say it" He made circles with is tounge on the blonde's stomach.

"Ok, ok...i am...yours sasuke" Sasuke smirked and took the blonde's hardened bulge into his mouth. Naruto moaned in pleasure.

Sasuke stopped and turned the blonde over. He grabbed a bottle of lubricant and poured some onto his fingers. He entered the blonde with his fingers. He was also hard and gently entered the blonde.

"Sasuke hurry..." The blonde sort of squeaked out.

"With pleasure" He grabbed the blonde's thighs and pushed in giving it some time to adjust. He then moved at a quick pace going faster and faster.

After 10 minutes or so they were heavily panting. Sasuke went to the washroom to take a shower. Naruto went in after he was done, got his pjs on after he was done using the shower. Sasuke was in the bed staring up at the ceiling. Naruto climbed into the large bed next to sasuke and snuggled up to him.

"Night dobe"

"night...sasuke-teme" Sasuke then heard a loud snoring sound and smiled as his beloved naruto slept.

In the morning...

Everyone was bugging the blonde to sing another song for him well all those who wanted to hear him sing. That was inlcuding lee, choji, kiba, sakura, ino and a bunch of other people. Sasuke was not at all any help, everytime he went to the boy's house there was no one there. He saw sasuke eating at a resturant.

"Hey sasuke where've you been?, i was looking all over for you ahh..." Naruto rubbed his back end with both his hands. Sasuke gave it to him too rough.

'i asked for it though...' The blonde thought as he tried the best he could to walk over to where sasuke was sitting.

"Naruto, you won't make it" Naruto stopped walking and looked behind him. He saw ino and sakura still chasing him with full force demanding that he sings for them one more time. The blonde walked a bit farther but then his legs gave out and he crashed to the floor.

Sasuke paid for his meal and rushed in front of the blonde. He put the blonde over his back and stood there. Everyone stopped chasing the blonde and stared at sasuke.

"I'll sing for you in his place he can't stand right now" He said it so calm and so sure.

"Really sasuke-kun?" Sasuke nodded. The crowd led him to the big stage. Sasuke still had the blonde slung over his shoulders so he decided for naruto to sit backstage instead of in with the crowd.

Once everyone was ready and set up they stood there patiently and quietly as sasuke prepared himself.

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause we gonna fight  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
Believe we gonna fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you

Nobody wanna see us together  
Nobody thought we'd last forever  
I feel 'em hopin' and prayin'  
Things between us don't get better  
Men steady comin' after you  
Women steady comin' after me  
Seem like everybody wanna go for self  
And don't wanna respect boundaries  
Tellin' you all those lies  
Just to get on your side  
But I must admit there was a couple secrets  
I held inside  
But just know that I tried  
To always apologize  
And I'ma have you first always in my heart  
To keep you satisfied

Got every right to wanna leave  
Got every right to wanna go  
Got every right to hit the road  
And never talk to me no more  
You don't even have to call  
Even check for me at all  
Because the way I been actin' lately  
Has been off the wall  
Especially toward you  
Puttin' girls before you  
And they watchin' everything I been doin'  
Just to hurt you  
Most of it just ain't true  
Ain't true  
And they won't show you  
How much of a queen you are to me  
And why I love you baby

Oh oh oh oh oh  
'Cause I got you  
'Cause I got you  
Oh  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause I got you

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause we gonna fight  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
Believe we gonna fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause we gonna fight  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
Believe we gonna fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you

Everyone cheered and clapped as the rest of the music stopped. Sasuke was about to go backstage to see the blonde when someone shouted out.

"Hey, play just one more song!" After that one person shouted out they all did.

Sasuke stopped walking and turned towards the cheering crowd.

"One more and thats it"

Listen up, turn it up and rock it out  
party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout  
this is real, as real as it gets  
I came to get down to get some fucking respect  
taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal  
taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal.

Go!!

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved!  
I want domination  
I want your submission  
I see you're not resisting  
To this temptation  
I've got one confession  
A love deprivation  
I've got a jet black heart  
It's all fucked up and it's falling apart

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved!

I've got another confession  
I fell to temptation  
And there is no question  
There was some connection  
I've got to follow my heart  
No matter how far  
I've gotta roll the dice  
Never look back and never think twice

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved!

Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get charged  
You better watch your fucking neck

Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get charged  
You better watch your fucking neck

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved!

Everyone cheered more and more then they did before. Sasuke smirked and walked off the stage with naruto following him. Everyone was chatting with eachother about the songs they heard that they didn't notice the two walking away.

When they got back to the mansion sasuke was so worn out from doing two songs that night that once his head hit the pillow he fell asleep instantly.

* * *

A/n: How was that? boring, retarted wut? well review and tell me wut u think in the next chapter...sasuke and naruto have a concert together...but wut happens when they find out sum1 else can sing? They recruit her of course and it is...will be revealed in the next chapter!ty for reading! 


	4. The new band

Hey i'm back with a brand new chapter...In this one sasuke and naruto make a band together calling themselves the lovers that sing but what happens if they found two more people to join their band? read to find out!

Warning- contains yaoi(boy and boy love) so if u hate yaoi u get the drill...

Dislcaimer- of course i wouldn't own something like naruto or any song being used

* * *

The new band

After a long nights sleep both naruto and sasuke felt much better even though naruto's butt still hurt. Sasuke found out from naruto that it wasn't his singing that made him tired, it was from doing too much running around in the village. Before he sang to everyone that night he was being bugged by the blonde to help him do some of the odd jobs with him. So sasuke agreed thinking it would be a piece of cake. He thought wrong...he had to babysit five or six kids, he had to constantly help the blonde walk by stopping every five seconds making sure he wouldn't fall. To sasuke it was alot for a ninja like himself.

Naruto's lower end didn't hurt as much as it did yesterday, he was able to do certain things but not for too long. He was out walking around the village for some fresh air also so he could make his legs walk more so he wouldn't need sasuke's help all the time. Sasuke was still eating breakfast. He promised naruto that he would be helping him with some more odd jobs. Since naruto wasn't 'capable' of doing any real missions yet he was stuck doing odd jobs and he dragged sasuke along with him.

"H-hello, naruto-kun...a-are you out f-for a walk?" The blonde stopped walking and turned around.

"Oh, hey hinata and yea i was"

"That song you sang before...it was beautiful" Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Thanks hinata, by the way what are you doing out here?"

"I'm with neji-sama, we were on our way to the hokage's tower"

"Do you have a mission?" Hinata shook her head.

"No, neji is going to ask the godaime if he can go to suna village"

"Huh...suna village, why does he wanna go there for?" Hinata blushed and looked at the ground.

"To v-visit with the k-kazekage"

"Visit gaara?" She nodded.

"What for?"

"Well..."

"Hinata, lets be on our way...i don't want to waste anymore time"

"H-hai, coming"

"I'll tell you after i come back naruto-kun" Naruto nodded and watched as the girl and her cousin walked off to the hokage's tower.

'Visit gaara huh?' He thought as he walked towards Ichiraku's ramen stall.

He saw kiba, choji, shikamaru and shino all sitting together at a table chatting away. He sat where he usually sat and ordered for a bowl of soup.

The man gave him the bowl of soup and naruto happily chowed down. Shino and choji had left to go see tsunade about their mission that they were doing. Leaving only shikamaru and kiba.

"So naruto, what other songs can you sing?" The blonde stopped eating and turned to face kiba.

"Songs that you wouldn't care for" He continued eating his noodles.

"I may not care for them but i probably could sing some of them" Kiba sounded as if he were whispering to him. Shikamaru had his head down at the time.

"You?"

"I could say the same for you...who would have known that the number one hyperactive ninja would also be a great singer"

"So...why are you telling me for?"

"Well...you, sasuke and i could make a band and be the greatest people in our village" His dog that was supposedly asleep barked in agreement.

"A band?" Naruto nearly choked on his food. Kiba nodded.

"Let me and sasuke hear you sing first...we don't want no dog lover that can't sing to screw us up" Kiba mentally punch naruto.

"Fine...when do i sing and where?" Naruto finished his food and gave his thanks to the owner.

"Sasuke's house, tonight at eight so don't be late" He tried to run as best as he could to tell sasuke the news about making a band.

"A what?"

"A band, you know, with fame and fortune..." The blonde was getting way in over his head about the fame and fortune thing.

"I know what you get when your in a band...i mean why a band?"

"Hmmm...good question but i'll skip it for now cause kiba's coming over to let us hear him sing"

"He's what?"

"Oh, i guess i forgot to tell you" They heard the door bell and naruto ran to open it.

"Yo naruto, sasuke whats up?"

"I don't know kiba, you tell me" Sasuke draped his arm around the blonde and dragged him to one of the couches.

"Just set everything up and sing when your ready" Kiba nodded and set the mic and dvd player up.

Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?

Naruto was amazed while sasuke...all he thought about was seeing naruto being tied to a bed screaming for mercy. His nose bled when he thought about it and he quickly grabbed a box of tissues so the blonde or kiba couldn't say anything.

"So?" Sasuke looked at naruto.

"Can we make one sasuke?"

"Fine..." Sasuke couldn't resist the blonde boys eyes.

"YAYY" Naruto jumped up for joy.

"Well...cya later kiba me and this dobe have some...work to do" He licked the side of naruto's cheek.

"Aww geez, you guys can't you do that after i get out?" Sasuke shook his head and smirked.

Kiba left with his bag in one hand and his cd in his other hand. Sasuke stood up from the couch, picked the blonde up bridal style and...you kno what happens next...

The next day they announced their new made band in front of all of konoha. Some people that have already heard naruto and sasuke sing were agreeing with them to have a band in their village. The rest of the people were still not sure whether or not it was a good idea.

In the end the trio got their so called wish to be a band for their village instead of just being ninjas.

* * *

A/n: Plz tell me wut u think of this one...and i really cant see kiba singing but wutever... 


	5. Our manager is who?

Hey, i'm bak with a new chapter ...Whats happened so far is that kiba has been accepted into the new band! But...who's gonna be their manager? read to find out :P

Disclaimer- R U STUPID??? of course i dont own naruto or any songs on here...-.- wish i did XD

* * *

Our manager is who?-

Sasuke, naruto and kiba were all tired from running that they forgot how dark it was getting. They had been running this way and that trying to escape their fans. Kiba said his goodbyes to the couple and headed off for home while sasuke and naruto went back to the mansion.

On their way home, all naruto could think of at that moment was...if you were guessing at all it was ramen. All he had eaten that day was two pieces of toast and a riceball. His stomach growled letting them both know that the blonde was starving for some ramen. They stopped off at ichiraku's ramen stand and ordered for takeout.

Once they got home naruto dashed for the kitchen and began eating his meal(s). Sasuke just sat on the couch and watched t.v. Once the blonde was finished eating he heard a loud snoring sound. He peeked his head around the corner and saw the now full blonde fast asleep.

'Dobe' Was what he thought as he picked the sleeping naruto up and carried him up to the bedroom. He laid him on the mattress and undressed him, covered him with the large blanket and laid down beside him to sleep.

The next morning...It was a hellish nightmare for poor sasuke. While he was sleeping naruto accidentally kicked him off the bed somehow. Now sasuke's back and neck were hurting cause of the way he slept. He woke to find out that he was on the floor instead of the bed. He saw naruto's foot sticking out from the side of the bed where sasuke had been sleeping.

"NARUTO, GET UP!"

"What, where?" Naruto sat up straight and looked around the room.

"Hey, where'd that crazy teme go off to?" He scratched the back of his head.

"I'm right here you moron" Sasuke hissed. Naruto looked over the side of the bed at the uchiha.

"Ne, what are you doing down there sasuke?" Sasuke cursed to himself in his head.

"Just get dressed will you?" Sasuke got up or at least tried since his back and neck were bothering him. He walked as best as he could into the washroom.

Once he was finished he came out and noticed that the blonde was still getting dressed. He got his own clothes on and went downstairs. He prepared the cups and plates and utensils for naruto and himself.

They ate their breakfast and headed out the door. Sasuke told him about finding a manager for their band since he didn't feel right about being in a band without one. Naruto knew that wasn't the case.

"So wheres kiba again?"

"With shino i think"

They first went to kiba's place but his sister told them he was at shino's place. They went to the Auburame's house and knocked on the door. Shino was the one who answered.

"Hey shino, is kiba here?" Shino opened the door more.

"Kiba, hurry up we have to find a manager" Kiba looked at naruto and sasuke with a sad look in his eyes.

"Ok, ok i'll be there in a sec" Shino shut the door. Naruto and sasuke gave eachother questionable looks.

They never knew about shino and kiba yet. But then again, there was alot of stuff they never knew about. Kiba blushed a bit as shino gave him one last hickie. Kiba picked up his stuff and ran out the door with naruto and sasuke hot on his trail.

"Kiba, your awfully quiet today..." Kiba was staring at his feet while walking for the past half hour not saying a word.

"Ne, kiba...is that a hickie mark on your neck?" The blonde pointed to a dark spot on the side of his neck. Sasuke looked at what naruto was pointing at and smirked.

"Do we have any...suggestions as to who can become a decent manager?" Kiba ignored the blonde's question and tried to change the subject.

"No, but i'm guessing shikamaru could be a manager" Kiba and naruto stared at sasuke with shock.

"Are you stupid teme?" Sasuke hit the blonde over the head.

"You moron, if anyone's fit for the job its him...he does have an iq of over 200"

"Hmmm...true, but will he do it?" Sasuke shrugged.

They made their way to the nara's house and knocked on the door. Shikamaru's dad answered the door.

"Is shikamaru here?" Sasuke sounded so serious.

"Yea, i'll get him for you" He left to go get his lazy son.

It seemed he had to drag the boy out of bed. Since tsunade had no more missions for the boy to do she told him that he could take the day off. Shikamaru just stared at the three of them waiting for one of them to say something.

"Can you be our manager?" He just stared at them some more and yawned.

"Your kidding right?" Naruto shook his head.

"Come on it would be the thrill of a lifetime"

"To me it sounds troublesome taking care of you three especially naruto"

"Whatta ya mean taking care, we can take care of ourselves"

"Do i get payed for doing this?" Nobody really thought about that.

"I guess that depends on the songs we sing" Sasuke answered.

"This is such a drag being asked by you three to babysit you" Naruto was about to hit the lazy boy over the head but was stopped by sasuke.

"But if i get payed for just selling a couple of songs i guess i'm in" Naruto gave him the piece of paper that held where they were going to sing and how long they would sing for and how many songs they were singing.

"Thats the list so keep it safe cause, its hard writing out something like that" Shikamaru just nodded and shut the door.

"So where do we go now?" Kiba shrugged.

"I know" Sasuke and kiba looked at the hyper blonde.

"We'll have a singing competiton, it will be me against kiba and kiba against sasuke"

"But how come your not facing him?" Sasuke looked away. Naruto had a big fox like grin on his face.

"I already know who will win between me and sasuke"

"You cheated!"

"Did not, besides you did it too" Sasuke pouted.

"What exactly did happen?" Kiba asked the two angry ninjas.

"I made sasuke's nose bleed" Naruto said it so clearly and simple.

"Sasuke, just what did he do?" Sasuke just looked at the ground.

"Hey...hurry up i'm not waiting forever you know.

They saw the blonde standing near the uchiha mansion.

"Were singing at sasuke's house?"

"Yea why?"

"Forget it..." Kiba and sasuke caught up with the blonde and opened the door to the house.

Sasuke set the dvd player up and the t.v. Naruto and sasuke sang the song together.

Sasuke:

Times are strange  
We got a free upgrade for  
snakes on a plane.  
Fuck 'em, I don't care.  
Bought the cheap champagne,  
we're going down in flames, hey.

Naruto:  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.

Sasuke:  
So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive.  
So kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in their eyes.  
Goodbye.

It's time to fly,  
to make the skies align  
with the serpentine  
lounging in their suits and ties.  
Watch the horse parade  
for the price of fame, hey.

Naruto:  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.

Sasuke:  
So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey I'm gonna make it out alive  
So kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in their eyes  
So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive  
So kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in their eyes  
Goodbye.

Ladies and gentlemen  
These snakes are slitherin'  
with dollar signs in they eyes  
with tongues so reptilian  
This industry's venomous  
with cold-blooded sentiment  
No need for nervousness  
It's just a little turbulence.

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey I'm make it out alive  
So kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in their eyes

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive  
So kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in their eyes  
Goodbye.

Naruto:  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.

When the song ended, Kiba was in shock at how good they could sing together than alone. Sasuke smirked as he draped his arm around naruto and sat down. Kiba prepared to sing his song.

It all comes down to this  
You take your best shot, might miss  
You take it anyway  
You're gonna make your move today  
Got the will, you'll find the way  
To change the world someday  
Grab this moment before it's gone  
Today's your day

It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on

And the view will never change  
Unless you decide to change it  
Don't feel like it today  
Just show up anyway  
And though life will take you down  
It only matters if you let it  
Get up, go through, press on  
Today's your day

It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on

And though you wanna quit  
dont think you can't get through this  
you've come too far to walk away  
it's not gonna be today.  
and no mater how you feel  
it's what you do that maters  
this is your moment to be strong  
today's your day

It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on

and no matter how you feel  
its what you do that matters  
this is your moment to be strong  
today's your day

It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on

"Your really good at this kiba"

"Thanks, i had practice"

"From who?"

"My sister, she used to sing but stopped since she was the only one in our family that could cure sick dogs"

They decided to stop for the day and would continue tomorrow only if they had no missions.

* * *

A/n: Whew, i did this one day...cuz there wasnt anything esle to do XD well hope u liked it and plz review :P im out 


	6. Happy ending

Konichiwa, im bak with a new chapter...and if any of u reviewed for the last chapter...my mail isnt working so i wont know if u reviewed or not...but on with the chapter.

Dislcaimer- of course i don't own naruto, if i did i would be famous by now XD

* * *

Naruto's happy ending-

The sun was now setting and naruto and his new band were setting up for their live performance. They planned to sing to the audience at 5:00 p.m. but had to go on at 7 because of their new manager sleeping too long.

"This is it naruto" Kiba came in with two large speakers. The blonde looked at the big speakers with a fascinated look. It was like he never saw large speakers before.

"We're not missing anything then?" He looked around at the equipment they already had.

"Dobe, Dog lover...we're on" Naruto and kiba both raised their fists at him.

"We're coming..." The trio walked onto the large stage and we're surprised at how many people showed up that night.

"We have a full house tonight" Kiba nodded as he fixed the mic.

"Ready?" Naruto and sasuke nodded. The music started playing and everyone was cheering and screaming for them.

Sasuke:

Here she comes again, like good medicine  
every steps she takes, my blood is flowing.  
Her legs go on and on for days...

She's got a hold on a me, I need the remedy  
Just to hold her would be a cure for me.  
I can't keep going on this way... (Gotta Get Away!! I Gotta Get Away!!!)

She's at the top of her game, she don't know my name.  
My future is looking bleak, she's outta my league..  
Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll tare your heart out.  
Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll rock your world there's no doubt.

She comes to you, when she wants to.  
I'd do anything she wanted me to... (Wanted Me To!)  
Who would blame me, with legs like that?.

Here she comes again, she makes me wanna sin.  
My heart stops, when I think about her coming.  
Her legs go on and on for days.. (On And On And On And On!)

She's got a hold on me, it's a tragedy.  
That I will never get the chance to have her close to me.  
When she moves she takes my breath away... (When She Moves, When She Moves, When She Moves!!)

She's at the top of her game, she don't know my name.  
My future is looking bleak, she's outta my league..  
Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll tare your heart out.  
Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll rock your world there's no doubt.

She comes to you, when she wants to.  
I'd do anything she wanted me to... (Wanted Me To!)  
Who would blame me, with legs like that?.

She's breaking me down.. she's everywhere that I wanna go.  
Breaking me down.. she gets me high when I'm feeling low.  
She's breaking me down.. she's on the move like the rolling stone  
Breaking me down.. just one rut catch me to the bone.

She's like that, like that!  
She's like that, like that!

Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll tare your heart out.  
Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll rock your world there's no doubt.

She comes to you, when she wants to.  
I'd do anything she wanted me to... (Wanted Me To!)  
Who would blame me, with legs like that?!...

She's moves and she moves and she moves.  
She moves and she grooves when she moves.  
(With Legs Like That!!!...)

She's moves and she moves and she moves.  
She moves and she grooves when she moves.  
(With Legs Like That!!!...)

She's moves and she moves and she moves.  
She moves and she grooves when she moves.

She's moves and she moves and she moves.  
She moves and she grooves with legs like that!!

The song ended and everyone shouted and screamed at the top of their lungs. The music played again only it was another song.

Kiba:

Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

Most of the girls were crying and kiba and naruto were trying to figure out why.

'idiots...' The uchiha thought as the music played once more.

Naruto:

Oh, Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh...

Lets talk this over, it's not like were dead  
Was it something I did? Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead  
Held up so high, on such a breakable tread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought that we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh, oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

You've got your dumb friends, I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they  
But they don't know me, do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me, all the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought that we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for actin' like you cared  
And makin' me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watchin' as I fall  
And lettin' me know we were done

He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
So Much for my happy ending

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

After the music stopped everyone shouted and cheered and you get the picture. It was time for them to be heading on home. Shino said he'd walk kiba to his house leaving the couple by themselves.

"Naruto...why did you choose that song?" Naruto thought to himself and asked himself the same question.

"I really don't know" He yelled out a small cry as he felt himself being pulled.

Sasuke had pulled him into a big, warm hug and was nuzzeling the blonde's hair. Naruto snuggled into sasuke's chest.

"You already have your happy ending my usuratonkachi"

"Thanks sasuke-teme" Sasuke smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek. They both walked home together.

* * *

A/n: Well...thats my last chapter, i think i don't kno if i should make another one...but plz review and gomen if its too short 


End file.
